


Such a Tease~

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Changkyun is intentionally trying to push Kihyun's buttons, but he's doing it with a goal in mind: He's dead-set on getting in Kihyun's pants.(Changki)





	Such a Tease~

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Changki + Kihyun is sexually attracted to Changkyun so he avoids him like the plague - Changkyun teases him for it"
> 
> ReeLeeV and I have gotten together to start a project on Tumblr where you can request any kind of fic you'd like to read!! We write smut, fluff, angst, etc!!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request (whether anonymously or not)! We hope to hear from you soon!! <3

“Nn, hyung~ are you okay?” Changkyun asked, smiling cheekily, eyes gazing over at Kihyun as he played with the waistband of his pants. Avoiding eye contact, Kihyun groans, cheeks on fire. They were in one of the practice rooms at the company building, working on the new comeback choreo- only the two of them. And right now, Changkyun was completely topless, his torso glistening with sweat, tight sweatpants clinging to his shapely legs and ass. It was driving Kihyun crazy, and it all started when Changkyun walked in.

He entered the practice room clad in a huge sweatshirt that almost went to his knees, but Kihyun didn’t think too much of it until it started getting steamy, when Changkyun took off said sweatshirt to reveal… nothing underneath. Nothing at all, not even a tank-top. At the sight, Kihyun’s eyes widened considerably, his focus completely broken. Other than the obvious visual of his precious maknae’s sweaty torso, with the removal of his knee-length top, the sight of his clearly too-tight pants hugging his crotch and ass were also clear to Kihyun now. God, his ass was so round and _big,_ Kihyun could almost swear the younger wasn’t even wearing underwear…

“Hyung?” Changkyun asked, watching Kihyun run over to the wall and slam his fists against it, a strained yelp slipping out of his mouth. He couldn’t tell what was going on with the boy, but he had a feeling it had something to do with his current attire. Turning around, Kihyun gave Changkyun a frazzled look, his eyes looking hungry and sexually charged, and Changkyun smirked. Bingo.

Back to the present, after Changkyun asked if Kihyun was okay, Changkyun tilted his head, fingers still curled around his waistband as he inched it further down his hips, revealing a few more centimeters of sinfully bare flesh. Kihyun felt his breath catch in his throat, his eyes getting a little frantic as he computed the visual onslaught, knowing that he should be able to see Changkyun’s underwear by now, and understanding that he definitely wasn’t wearing any. His brain didn’t know what to do with this information, which is most of the reason as to why he was completely silent, blinking as he turns away from the erotic sight. 

“Let’s get back to practicing,” Kihyun stated, voice sounding higher than normal, obviously completely flustered by the situation. What was Changkyun even trying to get at by doing that? Kihyun’s mind was going a thousand different routes, and each one led to something lewd and crass. He was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate, so he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

“Aren’t you going to answer me?” Changkyun asked, chuckling a little at how easy it was to read Kihyun. He took a few steps forward, pushing a hand through his hair as he approached Kihyun. Letting out a tiny noise of surprise, Kihyun turned away, facing the wall and staring at it pointedly, trying to rid his mind of the dirty thoughts. 

“Yes, I’m fine, let’s just get back to work,” Kihyun replied, looking away from Changkyun as he passed the boy his water, hoping that by doing so, he could avoid their practice from further digressing. Changkyun pouted, his lip sticking out as he grabbed the water, taking a gratuitous sip. Watching the water drip down Changkyun’s chin and onto his bare chest, Kihyun swallowed thickly, his mouth feeling dry all of a sudden. Fuck, what he wouldn’t do to lick the spilled water off Changkyun’s body-

“Thanks,” Changkyun said, handing Kihyun back the bottle, and successfully interrupting his daydream. Trying to grasp his slipping control, Kihyun sets the water back down and quickly turns their music back on, throwing himself into the choreo in hopes that by doing so, he wouldn’t have to interact with that sex demon. God, how was he going to get through the day with him?

 

* * *

 

Back at the dorm, Changkyun couldn’t help but feel like Kihyun was avoiding him. They’d been back for several hours now, but every time he would try speaking to the boy, or even just entering a room that he was in, Kihyun would walk away or act like he wasn’t there. It was like he was trying to hold himself back from something, but Changkyun couldn’t figure out exactly what that was. That was soon about to change, though.

“Kihyun-hyung, come with me to the bedroom~” Changkyun called out, his deep voice resonating lowly in the common room. Kihyun jolted up from his position on the couch, and he looked over at Changkyun, eyes looking frantic and nervous. 

“Uh… I’m in the middle of watching a movie,” Kihyun said, even though it was clearly a video game home screen displayed on the television. Changkyun smirked, eyes turning into amused slits.

“Mmhm~” he replied, stepping closer to the couch, his hands on his hips as he raised an eyebrow at his nervous hyung. “Just finish it later,” he said, and Kihyun visibly blanched, his eyes darting around the room, a nervous smile set on his lips.

“Let’s just hang out tomorrow or something, okay Kyunnie?” Kihyun said, completely avoiding eye-contact as he shuffled in his seat, clutching the arm rest. Changkyun stood there in shock, finding his behavior to be a little extreme.

“Are you avoiding me?” Changkyun prompted, and at Kihyun’s silence, he giggled a little, taking the last few steps to the couch and sitting down, body facing Kihyun and thigh lightly pressed against the older boy’s.

“No, of course not,” Kihyun replied, but the evidence spoke for itself. Changkyun knew what was going on, and Kihyun just hoped he hadn’t figured out his motive. 

“You’ve been acting weird since dance practice earlier… did something happen? Did I do something?” Changkyun asked, and his fingertip ran along the length of Kihyun’s thigh, trailing upwards in a blatantly flirtatious gesture. Kihyun swallowed, eyes staring hard at the coffee table, realizing that Changkyun knew way more than he anticipated.

“No,” Kihyun replied, trying to put every last shred of confidence he had into his voice. Changkyun chuckled, and he stared up at Kihyun’s face, giving him a thoughtful look.

“Was it because I was only wearing sweatpants and shoes?” Changkyun prompted, and Kihyun slipped out a dark groan, quickly biting his lip when he realized what he did. God, he didn’t mention underwear, that was definitely intentional. Kihyun’s mind was going crazy with lust and his self-restraint was quickly flying away. Changkyun was practically clinging to his side, talking about how he wasn’t wearing underwear, it was hard to ignore.

“Hehe, I was right~” Changkyun said, taking Kihyun’s moan as a sound of affirmation. “Well, that’s good, at least you noticed what I was trying to do for you,” Changkyun continued, but his voice sounded a little more timid, even nervous. Kihyun finally looked over at him, and his eyes widened, taking in his maknae’s flushed cheeks and demure expression. Changkyun’s statement processed in Kihyun’s mind, and his mouth gaped, finding the situation incredibly bizarre, but not entirely unwanted. 

“Wh-” Kihyun started, but he couldn’t finish his thought, making eye-contact with Changkyun, burning in his hot gaze, his mind going blank. “What?” Kihyun finally spat out, hoping Changkyun would answer the thousands of questions running through his mind. 

“I know you heard me, hyung,” Changkyun said, and, was he pouting a little bit? Kihyun felt a swell of confidence and he shifted his fingers against his leg, wondering if it was getting hotter in here, because he was starting to sweat.

“I did, but I don’t know what you’re trying to get at by saying something like that,” Kihyun said, and Changkyun looked away, contemplating. “Why were you dressing like… _that_ … For me?” Kihyun prompts, barely able to stop himself from calling Changkyun’s outfit slutty. Changkyun shuffles around nervously, not having prepared for such direct confrontation. He was kinda just hoping Kihyun wouldn’t question him, but he guessed it was a little too late for that now. 

“Maybe I was just playing with you~” Changkyun began, his voice taking a sexy, playful tone. “You certainly seemed pretty interested in what I was putting out there~” he continued, his fingers trailing up Kihyun’s leg in a tantalizing stroke. “It turned you on so much, you’ve been avoiding me all day~ do you want me that bad, hyung~?” Changkyun teased, mustering up all of his confidence, hoping he wasn’t misreading his hyung and saying something that could potentially endanger their relationship. Swallowing, Kihyun clenched his fingers hard, a sudden sense of desperation overcoming him.

“Ah-” Changkyun choked out as he stared up into Kihyun’s face, the boy suddenly straddling him, his expression looking downright animalistic.

“You have no idea how much I want you,” Kihyun growled out, eyes staring into Changkyun’s, a shockingly honest and intense lust burning in his eyes. Changkyun bit back a moan, trembling a little at how _horny_ Kihyun was, how much sexual tension was boiling inside him. And it was all because of something Changkyun did. It made him feel powerful, and sexy.

“Tell me what you want to do to me,” Changkyun whispered, grinding his hips up against Kihyun’s butt, smirking loosely at Kihyun as he did so, a cheeky light in his eyes. Kihyun pressed his ass further down onto Changkyun’s crotch, a choppy moan slipping from his lips at the feeling of something hard pressing against him.

“I’ll just show you,” Kihyun says, and Changkyun feels a chill run down his spine at the sheer intensity of it, his mouth parting in a silent, unknowing invitation for Kihyun. Smashing their lips together, Kihyun groaned, his voice vibrating against Changkyun’s lips as he kissed the boy, pressing closer against him. Deepening the kiss, Changkyun reached his hands to grip Kihyun’s shirt, dragging him closer and slipping his tongue inside the older boy’s mouth. They continued to passionately kiss for several more seconds, until Changkyun started rutting against Kihyun’s ass, drawing out hot, needy moans from him. The tension in the room was skyrocketing, and Changkyun felt his self-control slip away bit by bit, his sloppy kisses growing more intense. 

“Mmf,” Changkyun groaned out against Kihyun’s lips, desperately wanting more friction on a few specific locations. Getting the idea, Kihyun separates their mouths, throwing his head back as he rocked his hips back and forth against Changkyun’s crotch, grinding his hips in sinful circles, a desperate moan slipping from his lips. Changkyun’s eyes became half-lidded, mouth opening in an impressed noise, his cock getting harder and harder from Kihyun’s wicked hips.

  
“Should we heat this up a little more?” Kihyun asked, his eyes gazing at Changkyun, asking since he could barely hold himself back any longer, and smirked contentedly at Changkyun’s enthusiastic reply. With one last grind on Changkyun’s dick, Kihyun stood up, unzipping Changkyun’s jeans with eager hands, tugging off the boy’s pants and underwear at once, leaving the boy frozen in shock and a little chilly.

“H-hyung,” Changkyun cried, pressing his thighs together in embarrassment. His lower half was now completely exposed for Kihyun’s scrutiny, and on top of that, he was hard- just from making out and a tiny bit of clothed grinding. Changkyun sometimes hated how much younger he was from the others, but right now he felt like an inexperienced teenager in comparison to the older and more collected Kihyun. Little did he know, Kihyun was barely holding onto the last strands of his self-restraint, finding Changkyun’s behavior irresistible.

“Do you want my mouth or my hand?” Kihyun asked Changkyun, who bit his lip, body trembling in desire, his mind going crazy with how much had happened that day. He just wanted to tease Kihyun, get the boy all riled up, but now he’s pantsless on the sectional… the universe works in mysterious ways sometimes.

“Your hand,” Changkyun replied, figuring they’d start small and then work up to more. Kihyun nodded, and then got back onto the couch, leaning over so he had a good angle. Wrapping his hand around Changkyun’s cock, Kihyun began with light, long strokes, making sure not to overwhelm the boy with too much sensation too soon. Changkyun arched his neck back, eyes flickering over to watch Kihyun’s face as he pleasured him, licking his lip as he appreciated his hyung’s stunning features. Quickening his pace, Kihyun started thoroughly stroking Changkyun’s dick, feeling it harden and tense up in his hand. After a few more minutes of this, Changkyun suddenly spoke, startling Kihyun a little.

“Let me do yours too,” Changkyun said, his voice deep and low in Kihyun’s ear, and he nodded, unzipping his pants and pulling out his equally hard cock. Changkyun let out a dark moan, and he reached over, pressing his thumb against the wet tip of Kihyun’s dick, rubbing it in and sparking a high moan from Kihyun’s lips. Stretching his arm back across Changkyun’s lap, Kihyun continued where he left off, and the two of them sat there, in the common room, jerking each other off. It felt dirty and satisfying, but after a while, Changkyun started getting impatient.

“I want more,” Changkyun moaned against Kihyun’s ear, not quite knowing what he was getting at, but knowing he wanted to do something more stimulating. Kihyun shivered, a little startled by Changkyun’s tone, and nodded, looking over at him.

“How far are you willing to go?” he asked, and Changkyun felt his vision tunnel, only seeing Kihyun, his slightly labored breaths, pink cheeks, and very hard cock. His precious hyung, whom he’d been wanting to fuck for so long, was asking him how far he was willing to go. It was like a beautiful daydream, but Changkyun had never had a dream that felt this good before.

“As far as you’ll let me,” Changkyun answered, and Kihyun’s lips part, taking a shaky, nervous breath as his eyelashes flutter. As much as Kihyun wanted to straddle the boy and ride his dick until he saw white, Kihyun knew that they had to take it slow- especially since he didn’t know if he was Changkyun’s first or not. He didn’t want to take it from him too soon.

“Lay down,” Kihyun ordered, his voice soft and gentle, but still heavy with intention. Changkyun did as he was told, laying back and spreading his thighs, figuring out what Kihyun was planning when the boy leans his head over his cock, his breath warm. Moaning, Changkyun spreads his legs further, giving his hyung more room to pleasure him. Smirking at the sight of Changkyun’s erotically spread legs, Kihyun dives in, running his tongue up the length of Changkyun’s dick, getting it nice and wet. Throwing his head back in pleasure, Changkyun slips out deep, low moans, his hands instinctively reaching down to grab Kihyun’s head. 

“Oh~ eager, aren’t we?” Kihyun said, feeling like the tables were turning now compared to earlier, when Kihyun couldn’t help but feel like he was wrapped around Changkyun’s little pinky. Now Changkyun was already starting to slip up, and Kihyun was just barely getting started. This definitely succeeded in fueling Kihyun’s ego, and he smiled, taking the boy’s cock deeper down his throat and sucking, one hand gently fondling his balls.

He continued to suck the boy off for a few minutes, getting his bearings and figuring out exactly what made Changkyun writhe the hardest and groan the loudest- discovering a few things about Changkyun that made him quirk in eyebrow. He never knew his cute maknae was so dirty~

“What do you like the best?” Kihyun asked, already having an idea. Changkyun blinked, staring down at Kihyun with bleary, lust-filled eyes. 

“I want you to deep throat me,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun nodded, feeling a tiny bit nervous. He hadn’t actually been able to accomplish that with Changkyun yet, getting far- but never all the way down, finding it difficult to get Changkyun’s rather large cock down his throat. He swallowed, licking his lips to help the friction, and went down, slowly taking in Changkyun’s dick, feeling it inch down his mouth and into his throat. He gagged a little bit, but pushed through it, eventually getting it fully down his throat. Feeling tears well up, Kihyun began pushing out, realizing that his windpipe was completely blocked, and therefor, he was unable to breathe. However, just as Kihyun was beginning to pull away, Changkyun stopped him, pushing his head down onto his cock and keeping him in place.

“It feels good, hyung, I’m gonna cum-” Changkyun groaned out, voice sounding strained and deep, rumbling lowly as he thrust his hips a few times into Kihyun’s throat, moaning desperately as he came. Kihyun, meanwhile, was frantically trying to pull away, swallowing the cum without much of a choice as he continued gagging on Changkyun’s cock.

After he finished, Changkyun finally removed his grip on Kihyun’s head, letting the boy breathe for the first time in a while. Gasping and coughing, Kihyun pulled away from Changkyun’s body, sitting upright and clutching his stomach, feeling the hot cum in his tummy. God, that was intense.

“Are you okay?” Changkyun asked, voice sounding concerned as he watched Kihyun choke, a sudden sense of guilt rising in him. He’d never done that to another person, and it hadn’t occurred to him that it may feel unpleasant or painful… he got kinda carried away in the moment. Catching his breath, Kihyun shook his head, swallowing before responding. 

“I’ll be fine, how did that feel?” Kihyun asked, shooting Changkyun a curious look, trying not to make the boy worry about him too much, especially since he kinda… liked it.

“Incredible,” Changkyun admitted, flopping his head back onto the couch and smiling, returning to his post-orgasm bliss. Kihyun chuckled and pressed down his shirt, frowning as he noticed a few wrinkles. 

“That’s good~ we’ll have to do it again next time, then~” Kihyun said, and Changkyun’s eyes popped open, looking over at Kihyun as the boy got off the couch, walking over to him.

“Next time?” Changkyun asked, trying not to sound too eager. Kihyun smiled, his eyes full of warmth as he responded.

“Yes baby, next time~” <3


End file.
